Rath (Alan 10)
Rath is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from Appoplexia. Appearance Alan as Rath Rath is about nine feet tall. He resembles an yellow and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has red eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest plates, and hands. Rath has an outfit similar to that of a luchador (a Mexican masked wrestler). His luchador outfit has a red and black color scheme. He also wears shoes, gloves, and a luchador mask. The Simplicitrix is on his luchador belt. Mad Alan as Rath Mad Alan's Rath has blue fur, blue eyes, and a hair style like Mad Alan's. He also has Mad lan's Mad Max style silver plates with blue spikes on his shoulders, lower arms, and calves. The Simplicitrix symbol is on a black panel on his chest and is blue orange. He is also slightly thinner than Alan's Rath. Richard as Negative Rath Negative Rath looks almost identical to Rath. However, his outfit has white instead of red, his luchador belt has black stripes and the buckle is completely black, his fur is blue and light blue, and his eyes are aqua. The Negative Simplicitrix is on his belt. Ultimate Rath Ultimate Rath has blue skin and white fur with black stripes. He is covered by fur everywhere except on his feet, hands, chest, neck, and most of his lower jaw. He has black bandages on his elbows, forearms, and wrists, and the ones on his wrists have three small red spikes on them. He has two giant claws on his hands and his fingers and toes now have smaller claws. He also has giant claws coming out from his elbows. He wears black shorts with a white belt that has silver spikes and a silver buckle. He also has a black coat with aqua eyes and four white fangs which all together resemble a Panuncian. He has three giant black spikes on his back that is covered by his coat's hood, which is made up of long, thick, black fur. His face is white with flipped up hair and sideburns. He wears the Ultimate Simplicitrix on his chest. Powers *Rath possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. *Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry, his claws seem to grow larger. *Due to Alan's abilities, Rath has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. *Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects. *Rath is afraid of water, like most actual cats, but unlike actual tigers. *Rath can be subdued by the Hephestan Neuro Grip. *A certain sonic frequency signal is fatal to Rath. *Rath, being feline based, can be controlled by people that have the ability to control cats. History *Rath debuted in Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition to fight Gearo and finish him off. Appearances *''Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition'' (debut) Trivia *Credits to the canon wiki for the descriptions, albeit edited. *Credits to creator of bases used. Category:Aliens